


under his control

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Mind Control, please dont hate me, poor nishinoya, sorry - Freeform, you'll love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: any time daichi has sex with some one their completely under his control hehe has a list of all he has gained control over1 suga2 tanaka3 asahi4 Kazuhito Narita5 Hisashi Kinoshita6 Chikara_Ennoshita7 tadashi yamaguchi8 tobio kageyama9 shouyou hinata10 kei tsukishimaall he needs is Yuu Nishinoya and He'll be able to achive his only goalto have the perfect teamand he will do what ever to achive that goal
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	under his control

"noya don't talk back to your upperclassman" Tanaka yelled 

"well he needs to give orders that i can at least follow" Noya yelled back

"ptt I did i said bend over is that to hard to follow"Daichi says 

"shut up i will NOT do that i don't care upperclassman or not I will not do that" Noya growled 

"fine don't but heed my warning either do it now or do it later" Daichi said calmly 

"yeah right no one could ever make me bend over!!!!" noya 

"we'll see Noya We'll see" Daichi

* * *

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ASAHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!"Noya   
"so-sorry Daichi told me to and i can't really say no to him he-he's terrifying"Asahi

"damn Noya looks great like this sacred and defeated almost broken" tanaka 

"tanaka you said that you like it when I'm a bad ass so why WHY"

"yes i do love me a bad ass but having someone quivering in fear under me tops all other turn on's "

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE"

"noya the quicker you shut up the quicker this is over"

"asahi you said you would protect me cherish me and love me so WHY!"

"because if i don't do this then i won't be able to stop daichi"

Noya fianally gave up fighting and just lied there sobbing in terror 'it's ok noya you'll be ok' he thinks to himself 'this is the only way to make the harassment stop so after this you'll be ok' 

Asahi slowly pulled down nishnoya's shorts and underwear revealing his penis and ass. 

"wow this is a great veiw" tanaka states

"why is tanaka still here?" 

"oh yeah I'm here to 'help' whatever that means"

" oh so daichi told you to help rape me how .....sad"

"oh he didn't tell me to I wanted to" he said with a malicious look on his face

"what does that mean"

"i have been admiring your body since middle school and now its laid out before me like a peice of art and im going to eat it up without a second thought" tanaka growls "but of course Mr. Ace has first dibs so please hurry"

asahi grabs noyas legs and pulls them apart "noya please please forgive me for this"

'I could never' noya wants to say but decides to just look away

asahi sucks on his middle finger thoroughly lubricating it and lines up his face with noyas hole and sighs "please forgive me noya" and brings his lip to the small pink hole and starts sucking it gently 'i know this is wrong but for some reason is can't stop' asahi thinks. he dips his tongue into the lebiros ass 'god why can't i stop please please let me stop' "noya say you'll forgive me please" asahi says close to tears "i can't stop please just say you'll forgive me!?"

"why why should i give you my word on something i don't think i have a chance of actually doing?" Noya says sobbing as asahi puts his finger in 'i love you asahi i know you don't want to do this but you still are so no i will not forgive but i won't stop loving you either'

'noya please i love you i know you dont love me but i can't lose you either'

when noyas ass was finally open enough for asahi to fit into he lined himself up with noyas hole "you know noya i won't to be able to forgive myself after this either so its okay for you not to"as he thrusts in "daichi has all of the third years wrapped around his finger and none of us could ever get out of it not even if we tried god i wish i never met that damn bastard"

"asahi whaat do you mean by 'wraped around his finger'" tanaka asks 

"i mean that we're completely under his control wether we like it or not GOD I NEVER WANTED THIS I CANT CONTROL MY BODY ANYMORE LIKE A DAMN PUPPET" he say picking up his thrusts in nishinoya 

"hey asahi face him towards you and put him on your lap ok?" tanaka says 

"w-why?"noya asks as asahi comply's 

"because i want in on the action im getting jealous" lining up with his ass and pushing in 'what am i saying i dont want this i just cant stop why why why'

'its over finally' all three think simultaneously

* * *

"so Noya did you enjoy my little suprise?" daichi asks

"me the hell alone daichi"

"oh really? i suggest you get on your knees and apologize to you captian"

Noya gets on his knees 

"im sorry captain it won't happen again"

'why did i say that?' 

"karasono vollyball club welcome your new member!"daichi yells

"WELCOME!"

* * *

the end 


End file.
